Old Habits
by Nenerak
Summary: Shiki and Akabayashi are remembering about their high school days.
1. Chapter 1

**Originally written for the Kink Meme, due to major lack of this pairing, the original prompt was : _Akabayashi/Shiki reminiscing about their high school days or something. MAKE IT SEXY._**  
**Enjoy!**

It was night for a long time already, the end of a long and busy day in Ikebukuro. The bar was empty, except for two men. This was nothing unusual though, it was a special place, reserved for Awakusu-kai members only.

Their last business meeting lasted more than what they expected but they didn't want to go home yet and decided to drink together for a bit, after all it was a long time since they last talked together about something else than Awakusu related things.

They knew each other for a while after all, since highschool actually. They were aging, no doubt about that.

And so Akabayashi managed to drag Shiki for a drink, even though the latter wasn't really enthusiastic at first.

"Oh come on Shiki-san, it's been a while since we last drank together, let's forget about our business problems and talk about old times, shall we?" said the red haired man called Akabayashi while grabbing the other's arm and dragging him inside the bar.

"Fine, but only one hour, I have a wife waiting at home you know"

"Yes sure", answered the other widely smiling as they sat togehter on the bar counter.

" You know, back in high school, I never thought you'd be the first to marry, I never even thought you'd marry at all"

"And I never thought you'd fall that much for a weirdo"

Akabayashi's smile froze for a second but returned right away as he continued talking,

"Guess we're even now"

Silence lingered on the room, both lost in their thoughts.

Shiki didn't like such heavy silence and lightenned a cigarette, offering one to the man sitting next to him who politely declined.

"Thank you Shiki-san but I prefer mine if you don't mind, you've always had bad tastes when it comes to tobacco. I don't even understand why you do so if it's to smoke such light flavored things"

"And whose fault do you think it is if I smoke in the first place?"

"Don't give me that much credit Shiki-san" Akabayashi answered, "While I do admit you didn't smoke when we met, I don't think it's fair to assume that everything is my fault. Beside I've always wondered something since then, can I ask?"

"Go ahead" replied the other as he interrogatively looked up in the direction of Akabayashi's eyes, failing to distinguish anything for they were hidden behind sunglasses, or rather his remaining one was.

"The first time we met, what did you think about me?"


	2. Chapter 2

"The first time we met you say? It's been quite a while you know, I'm not sure if I remember correctly"

"You're lying Shiki-san, you just don't want to answer"

"Pff you're really a bother Akabayashi-san. Fine you want your answer you'll have it"

xxx

This was the very first day of his highschool life, Shiki was happy, it was spring, everything was joyful around him. He wasn't really excited about the thought of entering highscool, at least much less than the other students he was observing around him. It was a whole new experience to him, this highschool has a bad reputation but he didn't care. He enrolled there because it was close from his house, going through the city everyday just to go to school was tiring and he was a very practical teenager, unlike the other people he knew. He never was really good at making new friends and he hoped that this year would be different, like a new beginning.

Shiki didn't really know what he wanted to do in the future and he didn't care much.

Lost in his thoughts he walked toward the school, the first thing he witnessed in front of the gates was a fight and he sighed. He couldn't believe that some people were already picking fights on the first day, they didn't even know each other.

One of the two duelist was red haired, that was a strange hair color to wear, so typical for a troublemaker he thought, and he promised himself to stay away from this man.

When he reached the gates the fight was already finished, one of them was laying on the floor, it was clear some of his bones were broken.

The red haired teenagers walked away, hands in his pockets and widely smiling, before heading toward the school building Shiki was sure he looked at him, and he shivered, reiterating the promise not to get close to him ever. He waited a little before getting inside as well, trying to help the deafeated student standing, leaving only when the school nurse arrived, not wanting to be involved in any kind of disorder on the first school day.

He sighed "scary, this guy is scary"

Surprinsingly nothing followed up the incident, the red haired guy must have had a bad reputation he thought.

His classroom was pretty calm compared to the one just next door. He was sitting in the back, last row, next to the window. He often found himself bored, staring at the sky and listenning to the noises coming from the other side of the wall and wondering what was happening.

xxx

The present times Akabayashi laughed as he heared Shiki telling him about his first day of school.

"Oh, so you really were scarred of me Shiki-san?"

"Of course I was, you emwere/em scary, you still are but I'm used to it by now and I have to admit that you were interesting, kinda"


	3. Chapter 3

Akabayashi laughed again

"Oh interesting you say, why's that?"

"I guess you had an unusual attitude"

"It's strange though, I don't remember you from that day"

Shiki sighed as the red haired man started talking of his memories as well.

xxx

Akabayashi liked his class, he thought he fitted well in there, since the beginning of school a week didn't even went by and he was already leading the troublemakers.

During every hour of the day the class was a mess, it was impossible to even actually try to educate the students in these conditions, and so the teachers took the decision to put the leader away from his followers.

Akabayashi didn't really care, he didn't really care about anything anyway.

This is how, one day, during homeroom, he appeared in Shiki's classroom.

Even the teachers were a little scared of their red haired student and he knew it well, that's how he managed to take the empty seat farther in the back of the room, seat which happened to be in front of a shivering serious looking student. Akabayashi knew he was scared, he always knew when people were scared of him.

This is exactly why he started talking to him.

"Hello serious looking guy, what's your name"

There was an awkward silence before said student stuttered an answer

"Shiki"

"Wonderful, nice to meet you Shiki, my name is Akabayashi" he said, holding his hand out to him.

The troublemaker saw hesitation in the face of his new acquaintance, but he finally took the hand reaching out for him to find himself dragged forward, his stomach painfully hitting his school desk when the other's strong grip forced him to bend down until his ear was close enough from the red haired's mouth to hear what he wanted to say

"I hope we'll get along well Shiki-emsan/em"

He was sure it would be enough to scare the shit out of that serious looking student, they were the kind he despised the most, he didn't understand what was the appeal of being always so serious, they should enjoy their school life more.

He sighed as he let go of his grasp on Shiki's uniform and turned back to sit properly.

This was one of the most boring day he ever experienced, scaring the student sitting around him definitely wasn't enough to divert him from his boredom. He'd have to find something else.

xxx

Facing Akabayashi the other yakuza sighed,

"I thank you for the confirmation"

"May I ask what did I just confirm Shiki-san?"

"The fact you're twisted"

"Did you really need a confirmation for that?" the now one eyed man asked innocently raising his arm to rest his head on it.


	4. Chapter 4

Shiki sighed once again, "You really didn't change one bit, do you remember the next day?"

"Sorry Shiki-san, you know it's been a while"

xxx

The next day was a living hell for the serious student. During the whole night he had been fighting horrible stomach aches and as a result he didn't get much sleep. The trip to school was horrible, he jumped whenever someone was too close too him, until he felt someone reaching for his shoulder. Shiki shivered, the voice greeting him was familiar, too familiar.

After a lot of hesitation and stuttering he managed to salute the other one as well "Hel- Hello Akabayashi-san"

The latter widely smiled and they somehow ended up silentely walking together toward the school building.

There had to be something. The serious looking teenager was almost as scarred by the quiet student beside him as he was by the violent one from yesterday.

Something was off, overcoming his hear he decided to ask, he had nothing to loose after all, if worse came to worse he'd know what to expect at least. Eyes locked to the floor he spoke "Mmmh, excuse me, you seem, well, different today. Would you happen to have a problem?" He tentatively moved his head up to look at the other student to find him completely astonished by the question.

The smile disappeared for a moment before returning, as if nothing happened and he answered cheerfully "Don't worry, it's nothing, I just have some problems at home"

Akabayashi really wondered why he told so much about him to that student he despised, until his thoughts were cut by someone's words. "Try to live alone? That's what I do since my father remarried"

The red haired student was at a loss for words, he suddenly saw that serious student in a new light and was actually a little interested by him.

They stayed silent for the remaining time of their walk to school and sat together in their classroom.

Shiki wasn't afraid anymore by his neighbor, and he wasn't frightenned either when he asked him if he wanted to eat lunch together on the rooftop.

They stayed quiet during the whole meal but that didn't matter for any of them.

xxx

"See you do remember"

Akabayashi chuckled, "I really didn't, your speech brought back memories, that's all"

"By the way I've always wondered why you asked me to eat lunch with you on that day when you had so many people who'd like to do so" asked Shiki lightenning a new cigarette.

"Told you, you were interesting to me"


	5. Chapter 5

"Interesting enough for you to give up on all the girls who were clinging onto you?"

"It would indeed seem so"

And Shiki smiled, somehow looking nostalgic.

"We didn't talk much back then didn't we?"

"But that's because you were a shy little boy" answered Akabayashi with a big grin on his face.

xxx

After this day the two boys were always going to school together, they always went back home together but they still didn't talk much. Shiki was comfortable with not talking, talking took a lot of willpower for him, he never talked more than necessary and for a strange reason he was popular among his classmates.

Akabayashi liked to hang around him, it didn't feel necessary to talk and he didn't have to pretend to care or to be joyful when he wasn't.

For some reason no one of them joined any club, they thought it wasn't their thing to mingle so much with the other students.

After school the serious student did what he does best and focused on his studies, and Akabayashi spent his time roaming in the streets, alone or with other people. Some questionnable friends he had made.

Shiki didn't really want to know and he wasn't really interested either. He knew that it often ended in fights and that his new friend regularly visited the hospital nearby. Dutiful, Shiki always visited him, bringing chocolate and he enjoyed seeing the other one smiling as he was eating it.

One day, Shiki was going home alone, once again his red haired friend was bed ridden at the hospital, this evening he was attacked by some delinquants from another school nearby.

Somehow it could have been worse, he came out of this with "only" one broken arm and a few broken ribs.

The next day he was able to witness his high school friend barging in his hospital room. He was obviously angry, he didn't even bother to greet him, nor asking him how he was feeling.

"Hey, you, who did this?"

"Don't know"

"Liar, if you don't tell me I'll figure by myself"

A few days later he was able to work again, despite having to be really careful, Akabayashi was the only one there to celebrate his release of the hospital.

He took him out to eat at his favorite restaurant and suddenly proudly showed him an article of a newspaper.

_7 High School Students beaten up, the police is still looking for the culprit_

Somehow, Shiki was happy and he smiled, creepily.


	6. Chapter 6

"You really did this? Alone?"

"Yeah I did"

Shiki looked down at his cup of tea and muttered "Thanks Akabayashi-san"

The latter widey smiled "Hey what did you say, I don't think I understood properly?"

"I SAID THANK YOU!"

Shiki blushed and Akabayashi smiled even wider.

They went out of the restaurant together, the red haired student putting one of his arm over his friend's shoulder, much to his embarassement and they went home like this, laughing.

Nothing else ever followed up that incident, but somehow they ended up spending much more time together after school. First, Shiki started to help Akabayashi with his studies which resulted in a rise in his marks, they usually studied at the school library, often trying to hold back their laugh.

Starting that day when his friend was injured, the troublemaker changed a little though, somehow, he was hurt much less often, and that made Shiki happy.

A few weeks after the fight, Akabayashi offered to teach the serious student how to fight. He was really reluctant at first, fights were definitely not his thing and he didn't really like sports either, but he finally let himself be convinced and they started to meet on the rooftop after school.

Shiki wasn't bad at this, somehow he knew how to avoid getting hit and even if his punches were hesitant, the red haired student didn't think it was a big flaw, if he were to be involved in another fight he would put more strength in his blows.

Akabayashi was somehow reassured, his friend would be able to defend himself if needed.

Often after they trained for hours, they headed to Shiki's place, took a shower and spent the rest of the evenning studying, playing some weird video games or just talking togehter.

Both of them liked these evennings, for Shiki it meant not being alone anymore in this room, so small it was suffocating.

For Akabayashi it meant being away from his parents and their constant fights.

Frequently, it was too late for the red haired to go home and he slept there, borrowing the couch for a night.

xxx

"We were so innocent back then weren't we?"

Akabayashi smiled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Really innocent indeed, remember everything we did afterwards?"

xxx

As they spent more and more time together Shiki and Akabayashi experimented more and more things.

The first time they met the red haired student was already smoking, soon Shiki would have tried as well and started to smoke more regulary.

He didn't like the taste of tobacco that much and he soon switched to light smokes, only to be continuously laughed at by Akabayashi, if only because he really liked the frustrated face Shiki made everytime he did so, it never failed to make him laugh and they often ended up laughing merrily together on the rooftop, looking at the ground below them, observing the others students and each one of them was thinking that they definitely didn't belong among them.

One day, after school, Shiki agreed to explore the city with Akabayashi, he was really scared at first. He didn't really like to be out at nights, but somehow it felt safer with a friend.

The first time they didn't do much, they just wandered throught the city, the red haired student showing every place he found to be interesting to his friend, Shiki never thought it would be that interesting.

A few evenings were spent like that, walking and talking together through the most unusual and unknown places of the city, both of them sleeping at Shiki's place afterwards and struggling to go back to school in the mornings.

One day though, some delinquents assaulted them.

Scarred, Shiki didn't know how to react and stepped down but when he saw that his friend was starting to be outrunned by his adversaries, the serious student jumped to help him.

Together they quickly deafeated all of them and left, both trying to catch their breath, thrilled by their fight and their victory, even the serious one actually enjoyed fighting side by side with his friend.

Looking away Akabayashi said, "I'm sorry Shiki-san"

"Hey, for what?"

"They wouldn't have attacked if we weren't together"

Shiki just smiled and gave a cigarette to his friend, Akabayashi laughed, "You know I don't like your smokes, keep it"

Once again they went back to Shiki's place and this night they fell asleep side by side on the couch, without even noticing.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Shiki got up first, Akabayashi's head somehow ended up in his laps in their sleep. He smiled and tried to push it away without waking him up and succeeded. It was already too late to head for school, he didn't really like the thought of skipping classes but there was nothing that could be done at this point.

He went as quietly as possible to the kitchen and started to cook breakfeast.

When he turned back to grab another plate he met Akabayashi's joyful eyes looking at him, head resting on the back of the couch "Aaw you're too cute".

Shiki quickly turned his head back to his kitchen stove, slightly embarrassed by his friend's words

Akabayashi got up as well, silently approaching, his serious friend was so concentrated on his cooking that he didn't hear the footsteps, and his surprise was unpreceedented when he felt someone lightly kissing his cheek.

Eyes widenning at the shock, cheeks flushing from confusion, he threw a powerful hit in the culprit's stomach.

The red haired student needed a few seconds for the informations to proceed to his brain, "Fuck, Shiki it hurts!"

"You scarred me"

"And since when do you try to knock your friends from fear alone?", his usual smile already back on his face "Still, it fucking hurts, you've gotten good"

Shiki mumbled "I'm sorry"

"It's ok, don't worry, I'm tough!" and the two of them laughed at the silly remark.

"Now sit and eat" commanded Shiki as he brought two plates of fish, rice and miso soup on the table.

Akabayashi was speecheless for a while, not eating either, as if he was frozen, which caused the other one to ask "What's happening to you?"

"But - but Shiki. I'm totally impressed, didn't know you could cook"

"May I remind you I live alone, I need to learn to cook in order to survive"

"Aw well, sorry"

"Don't mind it"

The two of them ate silently for a while after that when Akabayashi broke the silence, "Hey it was really good, thank you"

"No problem"

"Why did you never cook something for me before?"

"Because we were always late for school?"

"Ah yeah, indeed. That's a good reason. Well guess school is forgotten for today, isn't it?" he said gleefully "Since apparently we have nothing else to do, I'm taking you out!"

"Eh again?"

"Yeah, again"


	9. Chapter 9

That day, Akabayashi dragged Shiki in every shaddy place he knew.

They were only high school students but for some reason the red haired boy was let in everywhere, Shiki didn't even ask, if his friend did want to talk he would, so he just tagged along, speecheless most of the time while Akabayashi explained everything.

It was day time so everything was empty but they visited a lot of different locations, casinos, gamble circles, clubs and so on.

Shiki didn't really know what to think, but he also believed that he could learn from every situation and so he tried to do so.

At the end of the afternoon they were sitting at a café table, both tired, when Akabayashi spoke, "Hey, would you be interested by a job?"

Shiki raised an eyebrow as he asked "What kind?"

"Nothing much, the guys from the gamble circle earlier need people to keep watch at the door"

"Do you need me?"

The red haired student was surprised by the question and, for once, his face looked dangerously serious "Yeah I need you, please?"

"I'll come".

Akabyashi returned to his usual joyful self and tried to reach for a hug "Thank you Shikiii", he met nothing but air and crashed on the table. His friend moved to the other side of the bench, still drinking his lemonade, not affected by the other's actions. "Aaaw so mean Shiki-san"

They started their new job on the same evening, nothing really went wrong, nothing really went well either, the job in itself was boring, they just had to stand there and let people in. They had a lot of time to observe and listen to the people who were passing by.

Shiki found the job to be quite interesting in fact, observing people was interesting, on the other hand Akabayashi was really bored, and often was found trying to pick fights with random bystanders.

Not wanting to see his friend injured and despite his reluctance Shiki frequently backed him up.

They continued doing their job, not really wanting to involve themselves in the underworld more than they already were and not wanting to mingle with other people more than necessary.

xxx

"See when I said everything was your fault"

"You're sooo mean Shiki-san, you could have said no at that time"

"And how would you have managed without me?"

Akabayashi stayed speecheless.


	10. Chapter 10

Shiki smiled at the unusual reaction "That's exactly how I said, you needed me so I helped"

"I definitely was lucky, right Shiki-san?"

"Mmh"

xxx

Their daily routine continued, they went to school, did their jobs on the nights and hanged out together as much as possible. Akabayashi still had his secrets though and sometimes disappeared from school and everywhere else, but Shiki didn't really care. He trusted him.

One day while they were walking to school Akabayashi suddenly jumped in front of his friend, facing him seriously and handing him something.

"What is this?" he curiously asked

"Keys?"

"Yeah I can see that, but keys for what?"

"My place" he answered in a smile.

"Your place?"

"Aaaw Shiki you're slow today, the money from the job, I'm using it to rent an appartment, you're the one who advised me to try living alone, remember? And I want you to have a copy of my keys"

"Eh? Why?"

"Don't know, I just want you to have them, now stop asking crazy questions and come with me"

"But -but and school?"

Akabayashi sighed and grabbed Shiki's wrist. He started running and the serious student had no other choice but to follow.

The red haired student proudly opened the door to reveal a one room flat, big enough to put a huge couch, a table and still enough place to put a futon to sleep. Shiki only noticed the kitchen when his friend disappeared there, coming out with tea and snacks for them to eat.

"Sorry but I can't cook"

"Yet"

"Yet?"

"Yeah you can't cook yet"

"Cooking would be out of my character you know?"

"What if I teach you?"

"You would?"

"You know I would"

"Fine then, but it'll be epic I can already promise you" Akabayashi said.


	11. Chapter 11

Shiki stood up and walked toward the kitchen "let's start then, since you already forced me to skip school, again"

"But, but everything is empty, there's only cup noodles, no way we can cook anything with that, let's go out, and buy something"

Akabayashi was confused by the unusual reaction, "Shiki, would you happen to be, angry?"

He answered by shooting a dreadful glare at him and headed toward the door, his red haired friend tagging along since he had no choice.

They made their to the store and bought a handful of different ingredients, "I'm teaching you to make hot pot today, and a cake, you like cakes don't you?"

"Mmh yeah I do, chocolate?"

"Yes sure, whatever"

Shiki picked the different ingredients at an impressive speed and they headed to Akabyashi's place.

He put his groceries on the table, and took out everything he needed, "First, we'll bake the cake, it takes longer to heat"

"Fine"

"To start with you don't forget to turn the oven on. Then you take this butter, and put it in the casserole, which you put on the electric stove, you can follow until now?"

"Yeah it's pretty easy"

"Then you crack these eggs, carefully in your bowl, just like this, now your turn"

"My turn?"

"Yes indeed, you want to learn right? So you need to try too"

The red haired student carefully took an egg in his hand, trying to lightly hit it on the table, failing to crack it properly.

"You need to put a little more strength, look"

Shiki took Akabayashi's hand in his to put just right amount of pressure to crack the egg open without breaking, his friend was really impressed "Now try again"

And so he did. This time, not only did he fail, but he crushed the egg, dirtying a big part of the kitchen, finding Shiki madly laughing at the sight. "Look you even have some in your hairs". He moved his hand toward his friend's head and tried to clean them.

"You're dirty too don't be so full of yourself" added Akabayashi trying to remove as much white egg as he could on Shiki's hairs, not without messing with them in the process.

"Eh stop, my hairs"

It was Akabayashi's turn to laugh. "So, that cake?"

"We're not moving onto something else until you can crack an egg properly"

After countless fruitless tries he finally managed to fulfill his task, bowing as Shiki applaused.

"Now, the flour, that should be ea-"

Just when he was trying to talk he was cut by something falling on him. He looked up to Akabayashi to find him laughing, hands white.

"Damn, what did y-"

He was cut again as another handful of flour reached his face, soon their laughther rang out in the room, both as white as snow. "We'll need to take a shower after this, if you don't become more serious, we'll never be finished"

"Yeah you're right, let's continue"

"So I was trying to say that you just put the flour on the bowl with the eggs we cracked before, by now the butter should be melted, so let's add it too. Could you start mixing that while I take care of the chocolate?"

"Yes sure"

"Wonderful, now the chocolate is melted too, continue to mix while I pour the chocolate"

Akabayashi complied and they soon achieved a good looking pastry, and he stayed speecheless as he was admirring their work "Shiki, Shiki, can I taste?"

"Yeah sure"

The red haired student took a spoon and tasted the mixture, "Damn Shiki it's good, try it too" and he shoved the spoon in his friend's mouth.

"Yes it's good" he answered in a smile.

"Now all that's left is putting the platter in the oven, and while it bakes, go take a shower"


	12. Chapter 12

"No, you go first, it's my fault if you're dirty so you go first"

Shiki hesitated for a moment and then headed to the bathroom, "Can I borrow your stuff?"

"Of course, wait a moment I'll bring you some clean clothes"

The water was already running and Shiki was under the shower when Akabayashi got back with a pile of dried clothes "Shiki, I leave everything there ok?"

"Yeah"

The red haired was about to go out of the bathroom when he turned back, an evil grin on his face. Disturbed by the water noises, Shiki did not notice that his friend was still there and he was even more surprised to find him barging in the shower. "Helloooo Shiki!"

"WHAT THE FUCK? GET OUT! NOW!"

"Why? I just came to help, you can't wash your back alone can you? So, me, as the nice friend I am, came to your resc- Eh wait, Shiki? Are you blushing?"

Akabayashi tried to face his friend to confirm his doubts but he stubbornly continued to stare at the walls, "well whatever, give me this wash cloth, would you?"

"What for?"

"Told you I came to help, so give it to me"

Shiki reluctantly handed the cloth to his friend who started to rub and clean his back, "Hey, you're not supposed to remove my skin you know?"

"Can't help if I've never seen someone as dirty as you a-"

Akabayashi was cut by water reaching his face, "That's called payback, now finish and leave"

"Always so mean, now I'm finished happy?"

"And what about leaving?"

"I won't, look your hairs still need some more help from my wonderful and very skilled hands", he said putting his hands in Shiki's hairs, running his fingers in them and enjoying the frustrated expression of his friend.

"I'm done with the shower, stop your nonsense and hurry up"

Before he managed to leave he heard a voice stopping him "Hey don't you forget something?"

"Mmmh what?"

"My back, can you wash it, please?"

Shiki turned back and angrily grabbed the washcloth, staying silent as he slowly washed his smiling friend's back, he finally finished and threw the cloth at Akabayashi.

When he eventually managed to get out of the shower he was called again by his friend "Hey Shiki?"

"What again?"

"You know, when you blush, you're really cute"

Shiki went back to the kitchen, even more flushed then before.


	13. Chapter 13

While he was waiting for his friend to come out of the shower he started by checking on the cake and took it out of the oven, then prepared everything for their next cooking session, when he was cut by suspicious noises coming from the bathroom, he turned his head to check what was going on and was surprised to see Akabayashi bare naked walking through the kitchen, busy trying to dry his soaked hairs with the last towel.

Shiki quickly turned his head back to where it was before, doing his best to pretend he hasn't seen anything, but failing as he felt his cheeks slowly turning red.

"Damn, Akabayashi, clothes! Clothes!"

Not really understanding the meaning of that exclamation he turned toward his friend, trying to get a clue from the expression of his face, to encounter only his back, forced to speak he asked "What the hell do you mean?"

"Clothes! You're naked in case you didn't notice, go get dressed"

"Ah that" he said as if it didn't really matter, he starting to walk toward his drawer but, as if a thought suddenly stricked his mind he moved back to get closer from his friend "Hey Shiki, would you happen to be bl-"

He didn't even have the time to finish his sentence that he had the tremendous privilege to receive cold water on his face, courtesy from the one he thought was his friend. "Damn, Shiki you're pretty scary when you're angry you know, and I was just starting to get dry"

"Go. Wear. Clothes."

"Fine, fine" he said laughing happily as he quickly dressed up.

Wen he came back in the kitchen he greeted his friend by a merry "Hey Shikii, you can watch now I do wear clothes"

As expected, he didn't care to answer and Akabyashi sighed, until he saw the cake and his smile grew even wider "Oooh is that our cake? Can I taste it? Can I taste it? Please Shiki" he asked joining his hand as if he was praying.

"No you can't"

"No? But why?"

"Because it's nearly noon and that you don't eat the dessert before lunch"

Akabayashi sighed and sat on the table "Yes Mama, but know your hot pot has better be good or your little bad son will not be happy at all"

Shiki turned back smirking "Of course it'll be good, your _mama_ is a good cook remember? And the little kid you are should better shut up if he wants to eat at all"

Akabayashi turned serious all of a sudden "You know, sometimes you're funny" causing Shiki to start laughing, to be soon joined by Akabayashi.

"So now what about our lunch?"

xxx

"I still remember how to cook that cake you know?"

"You know well that if you don't show me I won't believe you"

"You don't change Shiki-san"

"You neither"


	14. Chapter 14

"Our lunch is nearly ready, I already prepared the broth, now all that's left is to wait for it to be hot and cut the vegetables. Look"

Shiki took the cabbage and started to slice it in two, slowly removing one leaf after another and putting it in the empty pot before him.

Akabayashi was really paying attention at the scenery before him, until he was cut in his thoughts by his friend pushing carrots toward him "You cut this"

"I do?"

"Yes indeed, you didn't think I'd do everything by myself?"

"Of course, but I've never done this in my whole life you know?"

Shiki sighed, and went on the other side of the table behind Akabayashi, taking his hand in his and grabbing the knife, he guided his friend until he was able to properly slice the vegetables.

"See even you can do it"

"Guess I should take this as a compliment"

"Now all that's left is to put everything else in the pot and pour the broth on it, then we wait a little and we'll eat, happy?"

Akabayashi took two pairs of chopsticks while the serious student placed the hot pot in the middle of the table. They silently started to eat until nothing was left, the red head letting out a content sigh, leaning back in the chair "That was damn good Shiki"

"Not hungry anymore?"

"Not possible, there's the cake, the cake! I want to taste it" and he stood up, taking the plate and a knife, he hungrily started to cut the cake into pieces, giving a slice to Shiki and taking a whole quarter for himself.

"Hey if you eat that too fast you'll be sick"

"Yes, yes mama"

Shiki frowned but didn't bother to answer and instead started to eat, quickly imitated by his friend.

"Damn it's good"

"Of course it is"

After this quick talk, silence lingered in the room once again, once they both finished their food Akabayashi spoke again, suddenly looking very serious.

"Hey Shiki, it's nearly Christmas"

"Yeah so what?"

"You don't have a girlfriend do you?"

"You don't either"

"Please note that I could have a girlfrienf if I wanted, as opposed to you"

"Yeah, yeah sure. So what about Christmas?"

"Go out with me for Christmas"

"WHAT?"

"Go out with me for Christmas" he said again.

Shiki blushed, he didn't even remember how many times he did so this morning, Akabayashi already started laughing "Oh you just shut up, I'll go"


	15. Chapter 15

During the next weeks, Shiki would constantly overhear people talking about where they would take their girlfriend for Christmas and girls wondering to what kind of date they agreed.

Shiki didn't really care, or rather he wanted to convince himself he didn't care, deep down he was desperate to know what kind of surprise Akabayashi was up to.

One day they were on the rooftop, leaning against the fence and smoking after lunch since it really was too cold to eat it outside, and Shiki finally gathered enough courage to ask the question he had in his mind for days "Hey Akabayashi, what the hell are we going to do on Christmas?"

The latter turned around to face his friend and smiled "If I tell you now it won't be a surprise anymore you know"

"That's the whole point of a surprise, I guess"

"You're absolutely right, now let's go classes will start soon"

"Yeah, and it would be a shame to miss them, you come already rarely enough"

And, the dreaded day finally came, Shiki still had no clue about his friend's intentions, he wasn't really sure he wanted to know either, they didn't talk about it but he still decided to come with a gift, it was Christmas after all.

Akabayashi came to pick him up in the middle of the afternoon, despite all of his questions he still didn't know what to expect, he really didn't like his friend's smile, it was even creepier than usual.

They arrived at the right station and went out of the train, they walked for a few minutes and with each second passing by, Shiki was getting more worried.

Reaching their destination, the serious student was stunned. He's never seen anything like the scenary that was unfolding before his eyes, maybe mostly because he did not care for Christmas.

It looked like a small village, there were several rows of little wood houses, each one of them decorated with branches of fir-trees or hollies, some had drawings on them, beautiful sceneries of trees and snow, some others bore lights, twinkling lilke stars.

The Sakuras branches, filled with light pink flowers in springs, normally naked at this season, carried lights and colorful garlands. People were smiling happily everywhere and in the middle of all of this was a small ice rink.

Akabayashi cut off Shiki's thoughts, "So , how do you find my surprise?"

"Beautiful. What is it?"

"A Christmas Market, apparently they have this a lot in Europe"

"Ah, I see"

"Let's go?"

"Yeah"

The red haired grabbed his friend's hand, answering to his questionning expression he explained "There's a lot of people, I don't want to loose you"

Shiki didn't reply and followed him. They spent the afternoon checking every of this little house, eating their share of crêpes and various pastries, trying out this weird spiced hot wine despite being underaged, not really caring about it either way.


	16. Chapter 16

When they finally finished to explore every little house on the place Akabayashi dangerously looked at the ice ring. "Hey Shiki, want to try?" he asked, still holding Shiki's hand.

His friend wasn't really enthusiastic about it, he knew he was going to fall, but seeing the smile one the other's face he just couldn't say no. "Yeah let's go"

They went to rent ice skates, before entering the frozen area, Shiki had to ask apprehensively "Have you ever tried this?"

"No, never. Have you?"

"No"

"So I guess, we'll have to learn together" Akabayashi stood up, trying to keep his balance as he hold out his hand to Shiki "Take my hand, we'll probably fall, but at least we'll fall togehter" he said widely smiling.

The other grabbed the offered hand and jumped on his feet, slipping right away and falling. Akabayashi barely managed to catch him up in his arms, not able to bear the weight of his friend on such an unstable ground both of them landed loudly in the floor.

Laying on top of Akabayashi Shiki did not bother to move and started to laugh, quickly imitated by his friend, finally pushing him away, "Shiki, you're too heavy"

"You're so mean"

Shiki stood up first, offering his hand to Akabayashi to help him stand, the latter not letting go as they both tried to learn how to skate, if not properly, at least without falling at every step.

After an hour they stopped, both tired and wet, the night was already there and they were on their way home, deciding to go back walking to admire the lights, sometimes their silence interrupted by one of them exclaiming that it was beautiful. Akabayashi always more talkative than Shiki.

Surprisingly he was the first to try to begin a conversation "Hey Akabayashi, want to eat at my place? Don't really feel like staying alone tonight."

The red haired stroked his hairs and finally answered "No need to ask, that's exactly what I intended to do anyway" a smile brightenning his face.

"Thank you"

"So what's for dinner?" he playfully asked

"That's a surprise, but I'll let you help out"

"No thank you, you know my love for cooking knows no boundaries but you shouldn't make your guest work you know, that's common etiquette and you of all people should kn-"

He was violently cut off by someone hitting the back of his head. "You shut up, if I say you help, you will help"

Laughing he answered "Aaaw I'm so scarred, mama is mad at me"

Shiki frowned and turned his head toward him threateningly, Akabayashi froze for a minute but his friend started to laugh too. Finally arriving at Shiki's place they took off their drenched coat, Akabayashi crashing on the couch and the other one going in the kitchen, looking for something hot to drink.


	17. Chapter 17

Shiki quickly returned from the kitchen carrying two cups of hot chocolate, giving out one of them and sitting next to his friend on the couch, both of them drinking and staring blankly at the TV before them, until Akabayashi spoke up "Damn Christmas sucks"

"Yeah kinda, but you know, you know" Shiki stuttered, his friend interrogatively looking at him.

"Mmmh, so I know ..?"

"I prefer to spend Christmas with you than with any other person" he finally manage to say, trying to look away to hide the beginning blush on his face.

Akabayashi, looked surprised for a moment and then exclaimed "Aaw Shiki it's so cute", hugging him and giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

Shiki pulled away and stood up, quickly walking toward the kitchen "We have to make dinner".

His friend followed, widely smiling "Soo what do we cook?"

"Pastas, I'm sorry but that's the only thing I have left"

"And the dessert?"

"Made it this afternoon, wanted to bring it to you tomorrow as a gift but since you're there we'll eat it tonight"

"That doesn't tell me what is it"

"It's a surprise, a surprise"

"Fine, fine, I don't want mama to be angry at me once again, just explain to me why you need me to cook plain pastas?"

"Because we're not cooking plain pastas"

"Yes indeed, that's logical" answered Akabayashi, looking so serious that his friend couldn't help but laugh.

"Look, these pieces of chicken, we're going to cut them in even smaller pieces and then roast them, next we'll add the mushrooms over there and last some cream"

"Sounds good"

Both of them silently worked until their meal was ready. They ate almost as silently, only cut by Akabayashi's exclamations of joy and Shiki's sighs, annoyed by such noisy behaviour while eating.

They finally finished their dinner, the red haired looking at Shiki with expectancy, the latter sighed once again, "You really do want your dessert don't you"

Akabayashi vigorously nodded.

"Stay there I'll bring it to you"

Shiki disappeared once again in the kitchen, to come back one minute later carrying a strange shaped cake his friend didn't know"

"What is it? It looks awesome but I've never ever seen this in my life"

"European dessert, it's called a bûche de Noël and I'm pretty sure you'll love this, it has chocolate"

"And, and you really did make this for me?"

"Mmmh yeah" Shiki looked away, slightly embarassed

"Shiki you know what?"

"No, I don't. What?"

"I think I loooove you"

"Stop saying nonsense and eat" said Shiki, cheeks flushed


	18. Chapter 18

Akabayashi smiled and indeed continued to eat his dessert, quickly there was nothing left in the plate, the red haired couldn't help but complain "Damn I ate too much"

"You didn't have to eat everything"

"Of course I did, you made it for me!"

"That's not a good reason"

"For me it is a good reason"

"Give me your plate, I'll wash it"

Akabayashi sighed, "Hey Shiki?"

"What?"

"I brought a Christmas gift for you"

"Great, me too"

"Shiki?"

"What?"

"You're supposed to move your ass and come so I can give it to you"

"Ah yeah sorry, just let me finish and I'll go look for yours"

After a few minutes Shiki went back with a small box and coldly handed it to his friend.

"You're horribly cold, your gift is on the table, and oh Shiki, Merry Christmas"

"Yeah Merry Christmas to you too Akabayashi" he said smiling.

Both of them started to unfold the papers wrapped around little boxes like children openning their Christmas presents for the first time. After a while both of them froze, raising their gifts to show each other that yes indeed they both thought of giving each other the very same present.

Suddenly they burst out laughing.

"Damn Shiki, why giving me a knife?"

"Because you fight too damn much and, and ... I don't want anything bad to happen to you if one day some people gang up on you"

"Aaw did I already tell you you were too cute?"

"Yeah, a hundred times at least, so now, why did YOU give me a knife?"

"Because I don't want you to be hurt either if I drag you in a fight"

"I won't comment on that"

Both of them went to sat on the couch together, they didn't have much to do during that night anyway, so they talked, until Akabayashi made a strange proposal.

"Hey Shiki, let's move in together"

"Let's do WHAT?"

xxx

Shiki smiled, "Damn, I still remember that night, one of the most memorable Christmas I've ever spent"


	19. Chapter 19

"I said let's move in together, it'd be a great idea, seriously Shiki let's do it. We both live alone anyway, and we spend mot of our free time together, so why not?"

"Yeah why not"

"You don't look that enthusiastic, what's the problem?"

"I am enthusiastic, I do think it'd be awesome but I need to talk to my father first and that's the problem, he's the one paying the rent you know?"

"You think he wouldn't agree?"

Shiki smiled and answered "Don't worry, if worse comes to worse, we'll lie, I'll talk to him tomorrow ok?"

"Yes sure"

And they both went silent once again, just watching TV together,

"Hey Shiki, I want a big appartment for the two of us, at least three rooms, one for each one of us, and a big living room, and a big kitchen too so you can cook me a lot of things and-"

"Shouldn't you say a big kitchen so you can learn how to cook things for me?"

"Sure, whatever, hey wait why did I say?"

"That you'll learn to cook things for me"

"I did?"

"Yeah you did"

"Shit, well ok I will try to learn how to cook, but only if you teach me"

"Do I have a choice? If I don't we'll end up eating cup noodles everyday and it gets boring after a while"

"Hey Shiki, you know what else I want? A large shower! So you can wash my back easi-"

Akabayashi was abruptly cut off by a pillow hitting his face. "Shut up"

He stayed frozen in shock for a second but he quickly responded and another pillow violently hit Shiki.

They thought, screaming and laughing until both of them were too tired. Seeing his friend liying exhausted on the couch he stood up and went to the kitchen, much to Shiki's surprise. He came back a moment later, holding two cups of hot chocolate and handing one to the other student.

"Thank you"

"No problem"

None of them had the energy to get up and move to go to bed and unfolding the futons. They fell asleep on the couch, waking up with the sun on the morning and parting as both of them had to greet their family for Christmas. Shiki convinced Akabayashi that it would be rude not to do so.

Before they each went on their way Akabayashi asked "Will I see you before the New Year?"

"I don't think so, my grand parents are at home, but let's meet on the 2d ok?"

"Yeah, see you Shiki"

"See you"

Akabayashi joyfully waved at him and they both left to their houses.


	20. Chapter 20

The end of the year passed by, both of them attended the mandatory family obligations coming with that period.

This bored both of them, both of them thought they were not made for this kind of things and both of them craved for freedom.

Finally January 2d came, not fast enough though and they met at their usual Café.

None of them really wanted to talk about the time during which they didn't see each other. It was an unpleasant topic, especially for Akabayashi and so they avoided the topic of family and concentrated on other topics.

For once Shiki started a conversation "I talked with my father"

Akabayashi raised his head from his coffee, "What did he say?"

"He's ok for it, well maybe not totally ok, more like a 'I don't care ok' but we'll move together Akabayashi"

"Hey seriously?"

"Yeah seriously, I'm not one to joke about serious matters like this"

"We need to work extra hard now! I still want to move in with you in that huge appartment we talked about last time"

"Just shut up about that, not gonna happen"

They spent the rest of the afternoon running in the streets, checking every real estate agencies they went by and examining which rent offers they could take on. Most of them were closed and they decided they'll come back once school would start again.

For once they ate out, ramen at their favourite place, a way to celebrate their soon to be new evolution in their relationship.

They went to Shiki's place, who had brought a few sweets from his home and fell asleep thinking about how much money they had at their disposal, where they would like to move in, agreeing for some place near the school and making crazy plans about how they would like to transform, though the crazy plans were more of Akabayashi's part.

Shiki was more pragmatic, without Akabayashi's knowledge he had organized everything, putting together the money they earned from work, plus the money he would get from his father, setting aside the rough amount they would need for food and some extra, just in case.

Then thinking of the furniture they already had and what they needed, thankfully they mostly could use what they already had.

Akabayashi was impressed by his friend's capabilities for practical stuff, he already knew he was smart but seeing him organize things so efficiently was a first.

Somehow, he was really happy and thought that after all they made a great team.


	21. Chapter 21

Once the hollidays were finished they concentrated on looking for an appartment, they knew that spring would come fast and they wanted to be ready to move together with the start of the next school year.

They soon gave up on real estate agency, they were always told they were too young and unreliable since they had no job. They couldn't possibly tell them what kind of work they were doing, so they gave up.

Answering adds they read on newspaper didn't help them either, everytime they had an appointment, they were refused the rent, always the same excuse, too young and no work.

Akabayashi started to loose his patience but Shiki still kept his cool, as in any other situation, his friend was the only one able to make him loose his self control and he enjoyed doing that too much to his own liking.

The fact he was able to keep his calm in this situation didn't mean he wasn't starting to grow impatient too, and, running out of ideas he finally dared to make a suggestion,

"Akabayashi, I didn't really want to come to such length but what about asking the guys at work?"

"You sure about that? I mean, they seem pretty nasty and I'm not sure I want you to be more involved with them than you already are"

"I don't care about that and I don't think we have a lot of other choices"

"Then I agree"

"Fine, I'll talk to them tonight"

"Wait, you will?"

"Absolutley, it's my idea, so I'll talk to them"

The next evening, Shiki requested an interview with their boss, the occurence was so unusual that his wish was granted right away, he listenned carefully to Shiki's demand and when the young boy went out of the office to join up with Akabayashi who was waiting outside, he had a large smile on his face.

The next morning they visited the place and moved in the next week end.

For the first time in their lives they would live with a roommate.

Akabayashi was a little suspicious when the time came to pay up the rent, he entrusted this kind of thing to Shiki but he was surprised to see his friend asking such a small amount of money from him.

When he voiced his worries, his friend simply answered,

"Don't worry, I just promised we'd do a little more job, nothing much, more doors lookout, some deliveries."

"I don't really mind but are you sure about that?"

"Told you before, I don't care, and if I'm with you I'm sure it'll be ok"

"As you wish, but I still don't want you to be involved"

"Don't worry too much about me, you'll be there right?"

"Yeah, I'll be" he answered in a smile.


	22. Chapter 22

The school year finished fast and soon they would enter their second year of high school.

The beginning of their life together was a little weird, they had to adjust being constantly with each other, the fact they spent most of their time together before really helped but Akabayashi still needed to be alone and often disappeared for a few hours.

Shiki couldn't help but worry about his friend well being, even though he didn't dare to intrude in his private life and never asked anything.

On the last day of school, Akabayashi disapeared after lunch, just telling Shiki that he'll be back tonight and that ther'd better be something good to eat when he'll come back.

The afternoon felt lonely without his friend, but he was used to it, and he would be back on the evening anyway.

He went home, walking slowly as he enjoyed the spring breeze, taking his time to buy some groceries.

Once he came back home he sat on the couch and took a book while waiting for his friend to come home.

Night came fast and Akabayashi still wasn't there, Shiki decided he'd put the food in the fridge and started to clean the kitchen a little.

It was already midnight and his friend still wasn't home. He started to be really worried.

He tried going to bed, but he was awaken at every little noise, everytime he heard something strange he thought his friend was finally going home.

Shiki finally fell asleep when the sun was started to rise, he didn't sleep well, waking up every hour to check if Akabayashi was home.

Somehow he "slept" until 4pm. His friend still wasn't there.

Shiki decided to wait until the next morning to try to do something, he didn't have a clear idea of what he'd do but he had to do something.

Still waiting he was restless, desperately trying to find something to do to occupy his mind and failing.

When he heard the door unlocking he jumped on his feet and ran toward the entrance of their appartment, surprised to find his friend covered in blood.

He didn't have the will to yell at him anymore, instead he helped him to the living room, making him sit on the couch and went looking for water and the first aid kit they always had within reach.

Shiki started to wash the blood and treat his friend's wounds the best he could.

Akabayashi still stayed silent, so Shiki asked "What happened?"

"Not now Shiki, please, just want to sleep"

"Ok, but you'll tell me"

"Yeah, yeah I will ..."

After this last sentence Akabayashi's head went down to Shiki laps and they both fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

On the next morning, both of them woke up with the sun.

Akabayashi was the first to speak "Shiki, I'm so sorry, I know I worried you"

"It's ok, don't think too much about it, you had no choice right?"

"Yeah but I'm still sorry"

"As an apology tell me what happened then"

Akabayash wasn't used to talk about things like that, Shiki was the only one he was being talkative with and even with him there were some subjects he never tackled, like his parents or what he did when he was alone.

So he carefully listenned and his friend told him everything, never interrupting him.

"Yesterday I went to see the guys from work, and they asked me to do a delivery to some place in Kabukichô. Nothing felt wrong at this point, it was absolutely like the usual, nothing weird so I went.

When I finally got there there was a bunch of suspicious people in front of the place, I walked by, right in the middle and they started to pick on me. You know me, I can't stay calm in front of people when you're not with me, so I fought.

I kept on hitting and knocking them off but new ones kept on coming, so I decided to run. I might be a little reckless but I know when I can't swin. So I ran.

They were persistent and as you can see I'm in pretty bad shape but I still managed to escape. I took shelter in a bar where I know some people, they locked me in when they left and I tried to sleep there, until they came back in the afternoon. Then I went back to our workplace to explain and return the goods to them since I couldn't deliver.

They were pretty nice actually, I was surprised, I thought I'd be scolded. Anyway, they told me they'll look into that and wanted to treat my wounds, but I told them I needed to go and somehow made it back here.

Now you know the whole story"

Shiki didn't say anything for a moment. It seemed as he was thinking about something and when he finally spoke it was to ask a question

"Don't you think something feels fishy?"

"Exactly my thoughts"

"Tonight, I'll have to ask some questions"

"_You_ will? Isn't it more we?"

"No it's me, you said it, you can't keep your calm. I can"

Akabayashi hesitantly said "Yeah ..."

"Hey Akabayashi?"

"Mmmh?"

"I'm glad you're back"


	24. Chapter 24

On the next evening both of them went to work, Shiki tried to convince Akabayashi to stay home and rest but he didn't have the heart to let his friend go confront the yakuza alone.

Once they arrived Shiki immediately asked to see their boss, which they immediately did as if they were expecting everything.

Entering the office, Akabayashi following behind Shiki, they were greeted by a knowing smirk and a cold voice "What can I do to help you?"

"Answering some questions will do" was Shiki's reply as he calmy sat on the chair in front of the huge desk. The smirk somehow faded away, apparently their boss didn't expect this.

Akabayashi was taken aback by this change of attitude, everyone was. Shiki was always calm and discreet, never did he ever raise his voice for anything.

Actually he was still as calm and collected as usual but there was something new in him, he looked somehow scary.

At a loss of what to do the red head sat beside his friend, eagerly waiting for the next turn of events, curious and interested by what trick Shiki would pull.

Inerrupting his thougts the cold voice resumed : "Oh interesting and what kind of questions if I may ask?"

"Like, what did you intend to do exactly yesterday?"

"This is none of your business, high schoolers from my time weren't so intrusive"

"He is my friend and we work together, so this is my business, whatever you may say"

Akabayashi was looking at his friend, eyes widenning in surprise when he heard their boss laughing and Shiki's voice resounded in the room.

"So it was a test right?"

"Oooh a test you say? What was I suppose to test?"

"I'd say you wanted to make sure of Akabayashi's loyalty and how much our teamwork was worth. Or something like that. Am I right?"

Their boss laughed some more, "It's exactly as you said, you're pretty intelligent for a mere high schooler sticking his nose where he shouldn't"

Shiki stood up and said as he started to leave "Akabayashi is not a mere delinquant, I thought you were better to judge people, now if you'll excuse us"

The red head needed a few seconds to follow his friend and bowed as he closed the door.

Shiki didn't glance back, if he did he would have seen their boss startled by their meeting, but smirking nevertheless, wondering what he got himself into by hiring such troublesome boys.


	25. Chapter 25

As soon as they got out of the office, they went out to guard the door as usual, Shiki sitting on the stairs and Akabayashi leaning against the wall, each one of them lightenning a cigarette.

Silence lingered in the alleyway, only disturbed by the sounds of breathes.

After a while the red head spoke up,

"Shiki, you were amazing"

Displaying a puzzled look he turned his head to his friend, not really understanding what he wanted to convey.

"In the office I mean, you were so calm, and so collected, and so cold and so scary! Amazing I tell you! The old man seemed pretty surprised too and the other men didn't know how to react either. Shiki you're awesome!"

Shyly looking at his feet the latter answered

"I-I didn't know it was like that. I was just trying to focus on what I should say and I really don't like this old man, I think it helped"

"Oh you don't? I don't either. Too bad we need the money"

"Yeah too bad, let's just hope he'll go away soon"

Leaning against his friend's leg Shiki's voiced raised up from below once again,

"Akabayashi I'm so tired and it was so scary"

"Such a crybaby, you're the one who said you'll clear this up with him"

"Don't like people looking down on you" he said in a yawn.

The red head chuckled and didn't answer

xxx

The two adults now had stop counting their drinks for long as they went through all their memories of high school, Akabayashi always smiling, Shiki frowning in annoyance.

"Stop telling nonsense, I was not such a crybaby"

"Oh yes you were"

"No way, you're imagining things" Shiki said turning his head away

"See your old habits come back to hit you, you always did this with me where you were embarassed by something I said, normally you should be blushing right now, let me see"

Akabayashi raised his head to try to have a better view but was surprised to see Shiki looking at him, like it was a challenge.

The red head giggled, "I'm glad you stopped this habit of blushing whenever I say something a little embarassing, it wouldn't be good for your reputation as an executive of Awakusu if you were to blush like a middle schooler in love would it?"

"Akabayashi, just shut up"


	26. Chapter 26

The two older men continued to drink, both starting to feel alcohol affecting their minds but staying silent before Shiki spoke up.

"Hey Akabayashi remember that time in class when you made that girl cry?"

"You're imagining things, there's no way in hell I'd make a girl cry"

"Oh yes you did"

xxx

It was another school year and the teachers decided to change everyone's place. Before Akabayashi was sitting just behind Shiki but seeing as he spent most classes trying to talk to his friend and distract him they decided it would be better if the red head was sitting in the front.

He wasn't exactly pleased about the change and found himself to be even more bored than usual. At least when he was sitting in the back he could play some games during class or just pretend to pay attention and ask Shiki for explanations, even if he did not hear one word of what the teacher was saying.

His restlessness was far worse without Shiki within reach.

One day, he was especially bored and started to talk to his neighbour, he wasn't doing that really often, most students were scared by him anyway and he didn't try to do anything to change that fact.

The girl next to him had nothing special. Her hairs were black, slightly curly, her body was normal and since she was wearing an uniform she wasn't standing out. Akabayashi didn't really care about girls but there was nothing repulsive about her either, he was even ready to call her cute. Nearly, because after all, Shiki was cuter when he was blushing.

In any case, boredom could make him do anything, barely bothering to tone down his voice he started talking to his neighbour

"Hey, what's your name?"

The girl nearly jumped from surprise, managing to stutter her name

"Mi - Miyako"

She really wanted to say more, because while boys carefully avoided the pair from either fear, jealousy or hidden admiration, most of the girls would be more than happy to have the chance to hang around the boys, but so far all their attempts had been ignored.

Miyako didn't really know how to feel, going from happiness to embarassement, she stubbornly looked right in front of her, trying to ignore her cheeks growing redder by the seconds.

"Mine is Akabayashi, are you good in maths, because you know, it's a little hard for me"

Seriously, he thought, Shiki's blushing is much cuter.

In the back of the classroom, Shiki was frowning, wondering what his friend was up to.


	27. Chapter 27

Shiki was too far away to hear anything of what the two others were saying, he didn't really enjoy the fact that his best friend talked with someone else right in front of his eyes.

It never bothered him that much when Akabayashi talked with other people at work, but this time for no reason it did. Maybe because this time he felt left out of his friend's life.

For the rest of the course Shiki observed Akabayashi's behaviour, it was almost amusing to see the girl reacting to his words, making more noises than a cat in heat.

Pathetic Shiki thought, he really would never understand girls.

He stopped paying attention to the class for a while already and was surprised when the chime rang.

As soon as the distinctive sound echoed in the school a horde swoopt down on the girls and take her outside of the classroom.

Really, girls had no sense of secrecy and it really would seem that gossiping was one of their goal in life. Well he didn't care, shrugged his shoulders and turned his eyes toward the sky.

He was interupted in his reverie by a loud noise to be greeted by the sight of his friend sitting on his desk,

"What are you doing here?" he coldly asked.

"Greeting you my dear friend of course, I'm bored in the front"

"You didn't seem to be bored earlier though"

"I didn't?"

"No, you seemed to have a lot of fun with that girl"

"Ah Miyako?"

"Apparently yes"

"Don't be so jealous, I talked to her out of boredeom, boredom Shiki. I have no other interest with her than to get out of boredom"

Shiki frowned and was about to say something when the chime announced the next class, Akabayashi jumped from the desk and got back to his sit, waving goodbye at Shiki

"See you for lunch, partner"

His friend sighed and continued to observe what was happening in front of his eyes.

This whole talk between Akabayashi and that Miyako girl was really starting to piss him off.


	28. Chapter 28

Shiki never had so much trouble to follow in a class than today. It was as if the words pronounced by the teachers were flying above his head instead of coming through his ears.

He still stubbornly tried to listen to the teacher but it was useless, the only thing he could focus on was Akabayashi talking with the girl, he had no idea what the hell they could talk about, as far as he knew they had no common interest and his red haired friend never was interested in talking with girls.

While Shiki continued to wonder what the hell came through Akabayashi's head today, the latter continued to pay no attention to the class and was talking to the girls, about maths, because he obviously had no idea about what could interest the girl.

Talking about how he wasn't good in maths seemed like a good idea, of course Shiki helped him but maths was really an hopeless subject.

He didn't really have any intention of becoming friends with the girls, but seeing how she reacted when he was just talking about maths actually amused him greatly.

He also admitted readily that he liked Shiki's reaction a lot, his friend may look cold but he wasn't really talented when it came to hide his emotions.

From time to time Akabayashi could feel his friend's eyes locked on him, he dared to turn back to wave at him but quickly went back to look at either the blackboard or the girl next to him.

He shivered, damn Shiki was cute but he was able to be really scary when he put his mind into it.

The chime of lunch rang in the school and Akabayashi stood up, not paying any more attention to the girl, he and Shiki climbed the stairs to the rooftop, as usual.

Strangely enough his friend acted exactly like he always did, not saying anything more about Miyako.

The red head chuckled and tried something

"Hey, that girl Miyako, is it ok if she comes at our place?"

"I don't care, do what you want"

"Eh seriously?"

"Yeah, I just won't do anything to help you, got it?"

"Got it"

They stayed silent during the rest of the lunch, Akabayashi was almost disappointed by his friend's attitude, he expected Shiki to be much more reluctant at the idea.

He didn't really intend on having her at home but at the same time it seemed like a lot of fun, after a while it would definitely piss Shiki off, even he could not have unlimited reserves of patience.


	29. Chapter 29

Akabayashi never was one to be able to concentrate long on the same thing and he quickly grew bored of maths, it was easier to understand when it was Shiki who explained it, so he called him,

"Shiki can you come over there for a minute?"

"What do you want?"

Judging from the tone of his voice he was clearly annoyed by the situation and the red head chuckled.

"Maths. I really don't understand, would you explain to me?"

"Wasn't explaining maths the whole point of that girl coming here?"

Miyako's eyes were widening, she clearly had no idea of what was happening anymore and everything grew stranger and stranger by the second, she tried to open her mouth but decided to keep it shut and shivered, the red head was looking at her, eyes definitely telling her to shut up. Damn these guys were really scarry.

"No it wasn't, since when do I care about maths can you tell me?"

"Apparently, since you met her"

"You know full well it's not true"

"Then, Akabayashi, tell me why she's there?"

"It's, it's because I wanted to make you jealous!"

As soon as he pronounced these words the girl stood up, tears were coming out of her eyes and she slapped Akabayashi screaming "You're a fucking bastard" and left the appartment.

Pointing at the door the red head spoke "What's wrong with her?"

Shiki shrugged his shoulders "Like I care"

After a short pause he continued "More importantly, what's wrong with you? Honestly, what's with _making me jealous_ as you said?"

"Your face, your face was just too cute, I couldn't help it. And I wanted to piss you off, seriously, you have no idea how fun you are when you're pissed off"

Shiki sighed, "You're hopeless, next time think of a better idea"

xxx

"... and, dear Akabayashi, this is how you made a girl cry"

"Doesn't change the fact I don't remember anything of what you just told me"

"You're obviously lying and being drunk is no excuse"

"Saying that when you're just as drunk yourself?" said Akabayashi before they both paused, lost in their thoughts.


	30. Chapter 30

Akabayashi never was one to be able to concentrate long on the same thing and he quickly grew bored of maths, it was easier to understand when it was Shiki who explained it, so he called him,

"Shiki can you come over there for a minute?"

"What do you want?"

Judging from the tone of his voice he was clearly annoyed by the situation and the red head chuckled.

"Maths. I really don't understand, would you explain to me?"

"Wasn't explaining maths the whole point of that girl coming here?"

Miyako's eyes were widening, she clearly had no idea of what was happening anymore and everything grew stranger and stranger by the second, she tried to open her mouth but decided to keep it shut and shivered, the red head was looking at her, eyes definitely telling her to shut up. Damn these guys were really scarry.

"No it wasn't, since when do I care about maths can you tell me?"

"Apparently, since you met her"

"You know full well it's not true"

"Then, Akabayashi, tell me why she's there?"

"It's, it's because I wanted to make you jealous!"

As soon as he pronounced these words the girl stood up, tears were coming out of her eyes and she slapped Akabayashi screaming "You're a fucking bastard" and left the appartment.

Pointing at the door the red head spoke "What's wrong with her?"

Shiki shrugged his shoulders "Like I care"

After a short pause he continued "More importantly, what's wrong with you? Honestly, what's with _making me jealous_ as you said?"

"Your face, your face was just too cute, I couldn't help it. And I wanted to piss you off, seriously, you have no idea how fun you are when you're pissed off"

Shiki sighed, "You're hopeless, next time think of a better idea"

xxx

"... and, dear Akabayashi, this is how you made a girl cry"

"Doesn't change the fact I don't remember anything of what you just told me"

"You're obviously lying and being drunk is no excuse"

"Saying that when you're just as drunk yourself?" said Akabayashi before they both paused, lost in their thoughts.


	31. Chapter 31

After staying silent for a while Akabayashi spoke up,

"Hey, remember the first time we got drunk?"

"Yeah, your fault"

"I think you're shifting a lot of things onto me"

"Why? Do you deny it was your fault?"

The red head paused for a moment, "I don't entirely deny it, but don't put the blame entirely onto me, I wasn't the only one responsible of your pitiful state that time"

"Mine? Don't you remember yours?"

xxx

One day around the New Year Akabayashi went home carrying what seemed to be a heavy bag, causing Shiki to wonder, "Hey, what's in your bag?"

"I won't tell, unless you cook me your best dessert!"

"Stop eating sweets, it's not good for your health"

When he noticed his friend starting to take the sugar and the flour from the cupboard he chuckled.

"It's a gift, the guys at work said something like it was 'a reward for our great efforts during the year and to encourage us to continue like this next year' or something like that, well you know how they are."

"Yeah"

The red head went in the bathroom to take a quick shower before dinner, as soon as he got out Shiki stormed before him, showing him choux à la crême.

"See, I made the dessert, now tell me"

"I refuse"

"Why?"

"It's not a surprise anymore if I show it to you now"

Shiki sighed, "Fine, but you better tell me right after we finish eating"

"Yes, yes, sure"

The boy really had no idea about what could be in the bag, he thought about food but then Akabayashi wouldn't have asked him to cook, he had a few other ideas, each one seeming more dangerous than the other.

His friend, noticing the thoughtful look of his friend in the other side of the table, smirked.

As soon as they had cleaned the dishes, Akabayashi disappeared for a few seconds, coming back with the bag, Shiki looking at it with interrogative eyes.

The red head unpacked it, exhibiting three bottle of sake. Shiki's eyes widenned

"Do they know we're underaged?"


	32. Chapter 32

"Honestly Shiki, I don't think they really care about whether we're underaged or not, beside it's not the right attitude to have when you're given a gift, be thankful Shiki, and there I thought you knew how to be polite"

"It's not that, I am thankful, I was just surprised"

"Sure that it was unexpected, even more since the boss himself gave it to me"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, we talked a little and he said that someone who could be as scary as you can be should learn how to handle his sake as soon as possible"

Shiki sighed.

Akabayashi happily opened the bottle and poured a glass he handed to his friend, reluctantly he approached it from his lips and drank, barely spitting out everything.

The red head laughed, earning an angry glare from his friend

"You, drink instead of laughing at me like an idiot"

Shiki took another glass and poured the liquid into it before giving it to his friend, who drank it down the hatch.

His eyes widenned and he laughed at the sight of his friend coughing like he had caught a very nasty cold.

"See, there's really no reason to laugh at me"

"Not my fault, this stuff is strong"

"You're the one who wanted to drink, stop muttering about it"

"You didn't voice any complain though"

"Why should I had? We've been gifted stuff, the least we can do is actually pay honour to the alcohol"

Akabayashi chuckled, "I couldn't expect less from you, always polite whatever it takes"

"Is it a problem for you maybe?"

"No, no not at all, now stop talking and drink"

"By any chance do you want to get me drunk?"

"Me? No"

Shiki smirked "Nevermind, I could bet you'll get intoxicated first"

His friend shrugged, "Let's see then" as he daringly gave him the bottle.


	33. Chapter 33

Shiki didn't think about for long and he grabbed the bottle, drinking from it and nearly spitting out everything again.

"Damn, I'm still not used to this stuff"

"Don't complain and give me that bottle"

The red head took a tentative sip again and his friend laughed

"So, your turn to be scared?"

The other shot him a deadly glare and downed a fair share of alcohol.

Shiki chuckled "Take it easy, I thought you said you didn't want to be drunk first"

"Damn, can't refrain yourself from showing your know-it-all side"

"Don't deny you like it"

They continued to drink through the night and in the end they got drunk more or less at the same time. It had been a first, for both of them, two full bottles were left and they knew they just couldn't take any more drop of alcohol this night, neither or them really wanted to move from the couch to open one of these bottle either.

"So, what do we do with these now?" was the only question that came to Akabayashi's mind, finding it hard to focus on anything else

"Dunno, store them away for another time?"

"Seems like a good idea ... damn Shiki you're always so smart"

The other didn't answer, his head was spinning and he wasn't sure where he standed anymore, all coherent thoughts being toned down by alcohol

"Ne Shiki?"

"Mmmh?"

"There's something I always wanted to do, can I?"

His voice was trailing a bit, like it didn't come out really easily

"Depends, what is it?"

Akabayashi sorely leaned down toward his friend and whispered "That"

Shiki was surprised and his eyes were widenning in shock, he had no better way of describing the thoughts he had in his mind when he felt his friend's lips on his own.

Without really thinking about it he returned the kiss, nibbling at the other upper lip. Despite alcohol the red head moved back, breaking the beginning exchange.

Somehow his head was resting on the crook of his friend neck

"I'm sorry Shiki, I'm so sorry"

Running his fingers the soft hairs the latter answered "It's ok, don't worry about it"


	34. Chapter 34

"Akabayashi, are you sure you're not imagining things?"

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not"

Shiki sighed.

"It's a sad thing we got separated when I went into college"

Akabayashi retorted, smirking "Did you miss seeing me everyday?"

"Kinda, life was less fun without you around"

"I never asked you but how did you enter Awakusu-kai in the end?"

Shiki smiled softly.

"There's nothing complicated about that, our old boss from that time came for me when I graduated. He said something like 'If you don't have any objection we'd have good use of someone who showed some capacities in the economic field'. See it was really flattering and sick, just as he always was"

"And you said yes"

"Yeah I said yes, it's not like I had anything else to do and the pay he offered was good, but he didn't tell me you were in it too"

Akabayashi smiled, "I never quit, I still needed the money even after you left and it was a pretty easy way"

"I guessed as much"

Silence lingered in the room and both of them drank the last drop of alcohol they had in their glass.

Reaching his hand toward his friend's face, Shiki lightly caressed the scar covering one of his eyes.

"Shiki? I think you're drunk"

"I was really sad when after all this time without seeing each other I saw this mark on your face, and I was even sadder when I knew the story but I came to admire you even more if it was possible."

"It's ok Shiki, really, it would have happened even with you by my side, and admit it, I look much more badass that way and I'm glad to know you admire me"

"Hey Shiki? I think you should go back to your wife now"

"Mmmh, yeah maybe"

Standing up, Akabayashi walked closer to his friend and leaned down, leaving a kiss on his lips.

"What was that?"

"A parting gift, I've always wanted to do that again."

Waving goodbye at Shiki the red head left the bar, leaving Shiki startled. He sighed and went home, a smile lingering on his lips.


End file.
